5 Years
by MelanieBrooke
Summary: Castle up and leaves Beckett and she doesn't know why or if she did something.. So what happens when they meet again in 5 years?
1. Africa

5 years…

It had been 5 years since she had seen _him, _face-to-face anyway, she had seen him on TV she made time so she could watch him on TV because it was the closest she could get to him.

Kate Beckett sat on her couch in her empty, dark living room staring out at nothing. She had her bag behind her and was ready to fly across the country. She doesn't know what come over her with Lanie and Javier asked her and Ryan to go with them to Africa to help with the children. But she wanted a brake and a chance to get _Richard Alexander Rogers _off her mind.

'God I'm pathetic… It's been FIVE YEARS Kate! Do you really think he is coming back?' She thought to herself then pulled the blanket a bit closer to her neck and snuggled into it. She was tried but didn't want to get cold while getting up and running to bed where it would be cold to, so she lied her head back and closed her eyes.

"_What do you mean you have to leave?" Kate looked into Castles bright blue eyes._

"_Kate, I've been here for 4 years I have plenty research. Please don't make this any harder than it already is." He begged._

"_Then don't go. If it's going to hurt you to leave why are you going?" Kate was so confused she had no idea what brought this one. He was just happy and smiling 5 minutes before and now he is serious as a heart attack and telling me he's done following me…_

"_I have to. Okay? I'm sorry." He kissed my cheek, I closed my eyes savouring the feel of his lips on my skin. But when I felt him pull away I opened my eyes to see him walking the over direction… towards the elevator._

_He stepped into the little box and turned and smiled at me, she couldn't move, she just started as the closed behind him. And that was the last time she ever saw Richard Castle in person…_

Kate woke from a bagging on her door. She was still dressed in her PJs so she run into her room then to the joining bathroom for her robe before running back to the door. Looking though the peephole she saw Javier and Lanie. She sighed.

"Yes?" She asked as she opened the door.

"Come on get dressed we need to do some stuff before going." Lanie said excitedly while she pushed past Kate with Esposito in tow and turned back to Kate.

She groaned. "Fine, fifteen minutes." Kate shuffled back into her room, then bathroom. After closing both doors she striped from her clothes and opened the shower door, turning it on.

She stepped in after it was warm enough and let the stream calm her down.

Waiting at the airport she sat in a plastic blue chair holding onto a nice hot coffee, she was sitting next to Ryan, who brought Jenny, and they were all in gashed into a conversation when we were called to board our plane. This was going to be a long flight and she could feel it.

"You alright, Girl?" Lanie asked at the gate to board.

"Yeah, just thinking." Kate forced smile.

They all walked onto the plane together and toke there appropriate sits.

Hey Guys thanks for reading I will be updating this again soon hopefully

Review if you think I should continue it?


	2. Josh?

"Kate, Kate. Wake up Girl we are here." Lanie nudged Kate slowly waking her. Truth be told Lanie was still sad for her best friend she loved Castle but didn't get the time to tell him.

Kate groaned and opened her eyes. "Lanie? What are you doing in my bedroom?"

Lanie laughed. "Come on Girl we are in Africa you feel asleep. Get your booty out of that chair and come have a wonder around with us." Lanie smiled and help Kate up and they walked out if the plane together, arms linked.

Mid afternoon they found there hotel where they would be staying. It wasn't the best but it will do for 2 weeks.

Kate got her key and told them that she will be down later for dinner, and that's she just going for a quick nap.

As Kate was walking up the stairs though she run into the last person she thought she would of here…

"Josh?" Kate asked.

"Kate! Wow, look at you. You look good." Josh smiled.

"Yeah, you too. Wow it's been 5 years. How you been?" She asked but not really caring. She thought that if this world loved her she would be bumping into Castle and Dr. Motorcycle Boy.

"Good. Yeah you know Jess?," He waited for her nod. "Yeah we got married 2 years ago and we have a 1 year old boy." He laughed and dug into his back pocket for his wallet.

"Wow, congrats." She smiled. He handed her a picture of Jess and he little boy. He was cute, looked just like Josh. "Wow, his a cuter. I'm sure he's going to be charmer just like his Daddy." He smiled. "What's he's name?"

"Hunter." He smiled. He pager buzzed. "Oh sorry but I have to go. It was good to see you again Kate." He smiled and kissed her cheek. No one had done that seine Castle. "Bye."

"Bye Josh." Kate rolled her eyes and wiped her face where he kissed her. 'How could I of dated that?' She questioned herself.

Kate shock her head then headed for her room. She opened the door had a look around, partly to find where the bed was, and be lined for it. Crashing into and closing her eyes.

It was a new day…

Kate woke with a smile on her face. She had a good time with everyone last night and even Josh turned up. But she still enjoyed herself. She danced with Lanie and Jenny and even the boys spun her on the dance floor well into the wee hours of the morning.

She heard a knock at the door. She sat up and looked at the door. 'if only I had magic powers right now.' She laughed out loud. Then she stood on her bed and run off it and to the door. "Hello?" She answered the door.

"Hey Girl. You're happy." Lanie smiled and hugged her friend.

"Yeah I am. I had a good time last night. Thanks Lanie." Kate held onto Lanie a bit longer then she usually would.

"Aww, girl you know I love you."

"Yeah I know. And I love you too." She smiled into Lanies hair.

"Good," Lanie pulled back. "Now let's get you ready."

"Ready? For?" Kate laughed as Lanie pulled her into her room where her bag still sat untouched.

"We are going down the oropharyn down the road to help out."

"Right. Sorry lasts night a little bit foggy but yeah." Lanie laughed.

Lanie grabbed some black jeans and a white singlet top and throw them at Kate. "Go get changed."

"Yes ma'am." Kate run into the bathroom and got changed and brushed her hair and teeth before walking back out and grab a pair of sun glasses.

"Okay, lets go." She told Lanie who was now in the living room.

"Okay." They linked arms and walked out the door to meet the others.

Wow 2 chapters in two days lucky people you are ;) Next one will or might be tonight or tomorrow have a good day…

Review


	3. No Way

Okay, some of you might be a bit confused why cops would go to Africa to see kids. Well in this story let's say that Jenny is a nurse and she has been asked to go to Africa and asked everyone to go but Lanie had to persuade Kate to come with them so the Captain gave them a month off because of a really tough case.

Kate was sitting up against a wall with Lanie and a couple of children around them. Kate had a little girl, about three years old, sitting on her lap who was very interested in playing with her sun glasses. They were both watching Ryan and Esposito playing soccer with a bunch of boys while Jenny was back in the playing nurse.

"You know? You two look really cute together." Lanie commented on Kate and the little girl in her arms, Amelia.

"She's so cute I think she'd look good in anyones arms." Kate smiled and kissed the little girls head.

"She's a cutie isn't she?" Jenny asked as she walked over to the two women.

"She really is, but so are all the other children here." Kate smiled.

Just then the boys ran over. "Eww, Javier Esposito, get off me! You're all sweaty. Get off." Lanie pushed Esposito off her and he landed next to her.

"You still love me." He kissed her cheek.

"Yeah when you're clean and not sweaty."

"True…" He smiled. "So what you girls doing?"

"Nothing just playing with this little one." Lanie answered and pointed to the little girl giggling in Kate's arms.

"Aww, she likes you Becks." Ryan said smiling down at the little girl.

"Shut up Ryan." The little girl giggled again making everyone else smile.

"Kevin, can I talk to you for a second?" Jenny asked looking very serious.

"Is everything okay?" Ryan asked concerned all of a sudden.

She smiled. "Yes everything's fine, I just need to have a word with you."

"Oh, okay be right back guys." He smiled and took the hand Jenny offered him before walking away from the group.

"Oh my god, Kevin."

"What? Jenny? What's going on? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Yeah well, look. Someone's here and I don't think Kate or anyone else is going to be too happy to see him."

"Him? Okay Jenny who is it?" Ryan asked grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her slightly.

"It's… It's Castle."

"What!" Ryan yelled.

"Shh, geez come with me." Jenny grabbed his hand and dragged him to the front door of the room in which several doctors and nurses tended to younger children. "There," Jenny pointed to the far right corner where Ryan could see Richard Castle sitting in a chair far too small for an adult surrounded by children, watching with awe, as he read to them.

"No way." Ryan whispered…

Ohh Castles back :) Okay so that's it for today I might up date later tonight or if not tonight tomorrow :)  
>Review just because sharing is caring :) So share me your thoughts… That was cheesy… oh well :)<p> 


	4. Good Luck

Okay I'm back. Sorry I meant to be back ages ago but I forgot and yeah :) Here we go.

"Oh my God. She's going to have a fit," Ryan said still staring at Castle in amazement.

"That or she'll be happy, or go back to New York or-" Jenny started to panic when Ryan cut her off.

"Hey, it's okay. Come on, let's get Lanie and Espo and see what they think." Ryan suggested and Jenny nodded. He took her hand and led her back around the corner to see their friends hadn't moved.

"You guys okay?" Esposito asked.

"Yeah. Hey man, can I talked to you?" Ryan asked and watched as his partner nodded and stood, following him around the corner Ryan.

"What's up?" Ryan put a finger to his lips and slowly walked toward the door where all the sick children were. Esposito followed him and looked around.

"What's going on?" He whispered. Ryan only pointed to the man reading in the corner. "I am going to kill him."

"Wow. Calm down bro. Come on, let's just go talk to him. I don't want Beckett upset again okay. She's like our sister." Javier nodded as the two partners walked toward the man. They decided to wait till he was finished reading to the children before interrupting, so Ryan sent a quick text to Jenny.

Me and Espo waiting till Castle's finished reading. Going to talk to him… Wait a while till you tell Lanie… And DO NOT tell Becks… 3

Okay, I won't tell till I'm aloud… ;) Don't be too long because the girls are getting suspicious… 3 Don't be too hard on him…

Ryan smiled and sent her an 'I love you' then went back to staring down their target who was still to finish that darn book.

15 minutes or so later Castle stood and started walked towards the door. Javier noticed first, quickly bumped his partner and they both sprinted after him.

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in." Esposito said once they were close enough to him.

Castle jumped and turned, shock covering his face. "Guys! What are you doing here?"

"Jenny's a nurse and was asked to come down here. We all had some downtime so we came with her." Ryan said smiling. They didn't hate Castle, they just didn't like what he did to Kate without even knowing it.

"We?" He asked.

"Yeah, us, Jenny, of course, Lanie and Becks." Esposito smiled when Castles jaw dropped at the mention of Kate.

"Kate's here?"

"Yes, they're just around the corner." Ryan added softly.

Castle turned towards where Ryan had pointed and sighed. "You're not going to let me see her, are you?"

"Are you going to stay around this time?" When Castles face contorted into a mask of confusion he added, "Look, Castle, she misses you. She won't admit it but we can tell. She hasn't been the same since you left and probably won't be without you again."

"But she's with Josh… She's married to Josh. Has a kid with him! How am I going to take that away from her?"

The two partners laughed. "Dude, she's not marred to Josh and she doesn't have a kid. Her and Josh broke it off before you were gone. She was going to tell you but you left before she could."

Castle moaned. "I am such an ass. God! I knew something was different with her but I didn't care, I just went. I'm such an idiot." The boys nodded.

"Wait here a second, I'll text Jenny and see what's going on." Ryan announced patting Castle shoulder who had his head in this hands.

Yep, Castle still cares for our girl :P What's going on around there? He wants to see her...

Talking to Lanie. Kate's playing with Amelia still… They are SO cute together but bring him on around, I already told Lanie and she is busting to see what will happen… :D

Okay here we come :)

"Okay, Kate's playing with Amelia and Lanie wants a quick word with you I'm sure, then you can see her." He nodded and they walked around the corner.

Castle saw Jenny and Lanie stand and he went over to them and hugged them both. "Ah, I missed you guys!"

"We missed you too Castle. But I need to talk to you." Lanie put on her stern voice and you could see Castle gulp noticeably.

"Yeah I heard. Go ahead."

"Do you love Kate?"

"What?" Castle let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Answer me, Castle."

He sighed. "Yes. I love her and never stopped over these 5 years. Never."

"Good. Now go get her." Lanie smiled and patted his hand.

"Good luck bro." Ryan said smiling.


	5. I Love You

**Okay SOOOO sorry for the wait.. I am writing a book so I was occupied by that for a little bit :/ sorry.**

**Enjoy!..**

**Kate POV**

_She doesn't have a care in the world. _Kate thought as she watched the little girl running around on the soccer field in front of her. _I wish I was a kid again.. To just run around and not have a care in the world… Don't have to worry about Boys. Could have her Mum back and just… be a kid…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone calling her name. "Kate."

_NO WAY!_ She froze; she didn't know what to do… _Maybe she's just being silly. Why would Castle be in Africa? _She slowly turned around to face the man that called her. _OH SHIT!_

"Castle?" She all but whispered.

"Hey. You look good." He smiled.

"Yeah… Uh.. I mean thanks you do too." She stuttered.

He smiled. The smile she missed so much it made her melt as soon as she saw it. "Thanks. Ah, um so I saw the guys and Lanie and Jenny. They all look good to."

She smiled and looked over to where her friend/family was. When she looked they all tried to look busy and she raised an eye-brow. "Yeah, they are but there majority level is still the same… Or is it possibly they become less major?"

He laughed, she missed that too. "Yeah its possibly." He turned and looked at her. He cleared his throat then looked straight into her eyes. He's expression had gone soft but serious looking. "Kate… Look I don't know where to start but I'll start with I'm sorry. I truly am so, so sorry. For everything, leaving, not calling and not coming to randomly see you. Or just come knock on her door to talk. But I really want to say I'm sorry for not being there for you when Roy was… I should have been there for you… I'm sorry Kate. I get if you don't want me around or even being your friend but I just have to say one thing before you start yelling and probably kill me." I looked up and toke a couple of deep breathes. "Kathrine Beckett… I.. I Love you."

Kate was shocked she could move, think any think it was like it was all a dream and she was going to wake up but in New York all alone and going on with life. She blinked a couple of times and was about to speak but Castle started again.

"Look I get it… I know you probably hate me but I had to tell you. I needed to tell you." He smiled and then turned.

She didn't know how she did it but she reached out and grabbed his arm for dear life. She tugged and pulled him to her. She threw her other arm behind his head and pulled him towards her. Their lips meet with a crash.

Castle was frozen. He had no idea what just happened but all he knew now was that he was kissing the girl of his dreams and not responding. When she started to pull away he followed her and kept his lips attached to hers. Finally responding to the kiss and earning a moan from deep in her throat.

She could her kids laughing and yelling boy germs and girl germs form the boys and then she could hear her 'family' cheering and the boys were doing wolf whistles. She smiled a bit against Castles lips…


	6. Room Now Girl!

"Why would you think that?" Kate asked as her and Castle we're walking back to the hotel. They had hang out with everyone and caught up with each other. Ryan had told the group that Castle thought Kate had married and had a kid with Josh. Kate hadn't said anything but the question just had to be asked now.

"What?" Castle asked looking at her like she just told him to jump off a bridge.

"Why did you think I was the one that married Josh?"

"Umm, because you two were really happy when I left and even when I asked him he didn't tell me all he said, was you know her."

"Right. Why would he even say that?"

"I don't know now I know you didn't marry him I'm so confused now." Castle huffed and spun in a circle.

Beckett laughed at how much he was like a little kid that got frustrated with homework and just wanted to go play outside with all his friends.

"But then again he didn't like me till like last year." He shrugged. "But any way I am SO glad he didn't marry him."

"Oh?" Kate stopped walking and raised an eyebrow.

Castle stopped when she did and turned and looked at her. "Yes, I am cause then I wouldn't be able to do..." Beckett raised her eyebrow again. Castle on the other hand walked the remanding space between them and brought his hand up to her cheek and dipped his head down towards her. "This." He brought his lips to hers in a sweet kiss.

She smiled against his lips. "True." She signed and hugged him.

"Girl! Hurry up and take him to your room already." Lanie yelled out of her hotel window.

It was then they both realised they were at their hotel. "And what if I'm waiting for him to ask me up to his?" Kate yelled back up to Lanie.

"No comment but you two better not be alone tonight. Good night." Lanie then disappeared back into her room.

Castle and Beckett stood there for a while. Till Castle broke the silence. "So can I show you my room Detective." He winked.

"Umm, I don't know I'm kind of tired." She smirked.

He laughed. "I can fix that." He grabbed her hand and dragged her up stairs.

**THE END!...**

**I hope you all enjoyed I would continue this but I didn't see it going anywhere plus I am busy in life with writing a book haha. But any way R&R **


End file.
